


Sour Hibiscus tea

by riiiiirawr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (i mean duh there is tenko), ALSO TWS WILL BE IN NOTES, Character Death, Dark, Gay Character, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kinda depreciating thoughts, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Tojo Kirumi, Monodam - Freeform, Monokubs - Freeform, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Monophanie - Freeform, Monosuke - Freeform, Monotaro - Freeform, More tags to be added, Ouma needs a hug, Ouma not Oma, Time Loop, Trans Character, akamatsu lives, also rated T bc duh it's danganronpa, chabashira centric, chabashira needs a hug, chabashira protag, i'm kinda projecting :D, idk BUT YEAH !!!, monokuma - Freeform, non canon backstory, non canon character deaths, okay i forgot that you need more tags i'm sorry yall, or does she ;), same with kokichi, tenko's master - Freeform, the one where they doubt they're real, time travel kinda??, what is beta??? we don't know her, whats the word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiiirawr/pseuds/riiiiirawr
Summary: Chabashira Tenko would've chosen ANYONE to go through a time loop with. Well, not anyone. Most people. Actually not just people, probably only the girls. Not Iruma either. Probably just Yumeno, though.But Ouma?!Well fuck her gently with a chainsaw. How the fuck is she supposed to live more than 100+ loops with HIM? Does she LOOK like Mother Teresa?Well?? Does she??(inspired by that one Kazuichi time loop fic,,,, let me find it hold on)
Relationships: (Eventual), Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Everyone, Chabashira Tenko & Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Other Background Relationships - Relationship, akamatsu kaede & oma kokichi & chabashira tenko, bc i forgot half of them, maki harukawa/ kaito momota (mentioned), more to be added soon - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40





	1. MISCOMMUNICATIONS

**Author's Note:**

> ok the summary is quite misleading, it's quite funny but 🏃🏾♀️ the chapters r heavy and will get worse 
> 
> I HATE THIS STARTING CHAPTER SO MUCH ESPECIALLY THE MEMORY- pls ignore that pls i swear it will get better- i think i'm going to change it every,,,,, five days 😜
> 
> no tw's for this chapter
> 
> except maybe minor blood, screaming and ouma 🙄
> 
> also i tried to make tenko in character but it's like,,, really hard :(
> 
> IM TRYING THO

"See you after the seance, Yumeno!"

Chabashira Tenko watched as the red haired mage nodded reluctantly, gripping the cute hat she always had on. Through the magicians hair, she could see a faint trace of – a smile? – a grimace. Smiling brightly nonetheless, she also spared a glance at the others in the room; Ouma was humming to himself while inspecting his nails, - clearly trying to act disinterested but the small curve of his lip told Tenko otherwise - Saihara was getting himself ready to lift the cage with a wobbly smile, and Shinguji was simply stood there, though his eyes were half closed, indicating that he was perhaps smiling underneath that cursed mask of his.

Rolling her eyes, she waited in her place - waited for the cage to trap her and restrict her ability to move.Thanks to her training from her master, she was able to stand still for ages, maybe even for a whole hour! Not like when she was younger,,, but that was a story for another day. Maybe.

Her gut was telling her to move, scream, just leave; but she had learnt from her master that all that mattered was mind over gut,,,, or was it mind over strength? Tenko didn’t know - the vague picture of her master in her head didn’t seem to know either. Well, yes, it had been ages since she had visited the temple of which her master resided in, but no way she’s forgotten him so easily, right?

_{Don’t tell me, dear Tenko, that you even forgot my face?}_

She hadn’t. Of course she hadn’t! How could she forget her master? The light of her life! The only person who had held Tenko when she was younger.... the person her parents entrusted her with when she was too much for them to handle... the person who basically shaped Tenko into who she was today! Her master was,,, _is_ everything to her. And she... is everything to him. (She hoped-)

_{Yes yes,, you were my greatest treasure, my lovely Tenko.}_

(Were?)

From the midst of everyones chanting, she heard someone moving closer - was this part of the ritual? She was about to move, but then the flashback of Yumeno’s cries when they had discovered Angie stopped her. She was doing this for her - so that she could help ease her worries. Besides, that tall degenerate had told her to stay in place or else it wouldn’t work. And she _did_ want it to work!

Umm... _well_ , she didn't particularly want to listen to a degenerate male like him, but Angie, Yumeno, and even Saihara were counting on her to find out who the culprit was.

Earlier when she had flipped the small girl, not to mention that menac- detective, all the emotions that the mage had came rushing to her.The crippling fear of constantly being targeted, knowing herself that she would probably be targeted soon as she was, not that Yumeno had wanted to admit it, the next target in terms of weakness. Although, that was why she was here, to protect her! Tenko had sworn on the first day that she was going to protect every girl in this dastardly prison – even Iruma,,, eventually…

Tenko knew she wasn’t that smart ( not like Saihara or Ouma, even ) but she at least was emotionally smart! That was one of the only things she was praised for at the temple. If any of the kids had any problems, they’d come to big sis Tenko! Even her master had,,, some problems and liked to confide in her. Though the girl knew that wasn’t that reliable of her master, she knew it was for a good cause,,, right? It was to hone Tenko's skills in being empathetic and understanding and and and-

_{Enough of that.}_

Right. Another thing was on Tenko's mind. Where exactly in the book did it say that the sacrifice, or vessel or whatever that shady male said, _had_ to be a girl? She had taken a quick look at the book itself - nowhere did she think it said. Well, it was in a different language, but isn't that a bit weird?? ...Was this discrimination? Ohhh how that lanky little degenerate will get it when she gets out... however, perhaps she had is wrong about it? Probably. As much as Tenko would hate to admit it, Shincreepy knew his stuff.

(Oh gosh... Iruma was rubbing off on her-)

She'd have to get into shape and protect Yumeno soon from these degenerates, but to do that she had to- A short pain came to the back of her neck, and all went black.

What was that? As her eyes closed slowly, she could hear the faint singing of everyone... 

Why.... was she.... falling asleep....

Tenko opened her mouth to say anything, but she- 

"H...imi..."

Blackness.

_{Darkness was the right word.}_

All that was going through her mind was that one memory.

Why did she have to think of it now?

_"Mama? Where are we going? Didn’t you say we were going to get ice cream?! WAAAAH-“_

_Tenko’s mum: i'm sorry dear. We’ll get the ice cream later, okay?_

_Mama promises. Mama always promised. Always always always._

_“NO! I. WANT. ICE. CREAM. NOWWW!”_

_Tenko’s dad: tch. Useless woman. Imagine not being able to control your own child._

_Tenko’s mum: Well, why don't you do anything?! It’s not like you help out with anything else anyway-_

_Tenko’s dad: Excuse me? Did you really just say that? Oh boy, now i'm the monster aren’t i?_

_Tenko’s mum: What? I never said that-_

_Tenko’s dad: No, it’s fine. It's all my fault and I shouldn't even argue about it. I'm sorry for being a failure of a father._

_Tenko’s mum: you… you ALWAYS do this!_ _ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS!_

_A-L-Wayyz… the girl thought it was a funny word. It was her mama and her papa’s favourite word. They often said it while describing each other. Tenko liked that word. Tenko liked everything her parents said. Well... almost everything._

_Tenko’s dad: for you, it's ALWAYS this and ALWAYS that._

_Tenko’s mum: You’re lucky Tenko was here or else I would've kicked you out right here, right now._

_Ah, she said her name. Ten-ko. It was funny and it wasn't a mouth full like the other people at school. It was short and sweet._

_Tenko’s dad: well soon enough, she won't be here, so you should apologise right now._

_“What do you mean not be here?”_

_The two paused, as if remembering their precious daughter was in the car in the first place._

_Tenko’s mum: nothing darling._

_Tenko’s dad: you're just going to meet a friend. And stay there for a few days._

_“LIKE A SLEEPOVER?! YAYYY!”_

_Tenko’s mum: like that, yes._

_Tenko’s dad: we’re here. Don’t you DARE make a scene young lady. We don't want you wrecking things like always._

_Tenko’s mum: Seriously? Have some decency. Mentally beating our child has gotten you nowhere. You're a man, aren't you?!_

_Tenko’s dad: Not like you have tried to do anything to help her and her… issues. And so what if I’m a man?! I can express emotions to anyone if I want to. Especially my daughter. SHE NEEDS TO TOUGHEN UP, ESPECIALLY WITH THOSE PROBLEMS OF HERS!_

_Little Tenko looked around in awe as she fell out of the car. This building that her parents had brought her to was huge, very yellow and looked as if it was from those fairytales her father used to read to her. Her small eyes looked around : where was the ice cream? As if on cue, some children passed by, holding- was that chocolate?!_

_“Mine...!” the girl rushed towards them and snatched the chocolate, and without hesitation, shoved it in her mouth. The chocolate quickly melted and She licked her lips in delight. She had missed the nice feeling of eating something sweet. However, her happiness was short-lived._

_Child #1: HEY! THAT’S NOT FAIR!_

_Child #2: Th-that was my chocolate…_

_Child #1: I’m telling [%{**{^}! He’ll definitely flip you… urrghh… ungrateful brat._

_Child #3: Maybe even lock you in the repent room … pfft!_

_Child #4: NOT THE REPENT ROOM!_

_Child #3: Or maybe that was a lie?_

_Child #1: SHUT UP CHILD 3!! AND YOU! GIVE US BACK OUR CHOCOLATE!_

_Child #2: I’m telling [%{**{^}! I- I HATE YOU_

_“N0w, n2w, w74T’s 7h4 pr0BL3M h3r3? 0H, 4rE y0U cHaB4SH1R4 T3nk0?”_

_Child #3: [%{**{^}?_

_“W-why do you want to know?” the girl sniffled before screeching. “MAMA, PAPA! EVERYONE IS BULLYING MEEEE!!”_

_Child #2: she ate m-m-m-my chocolate…_

_Child #4: YEAH YEAH! SHE SHOULD BE EXORCISED! SHE’S A DEMON!_

_“Demon?! THAT’S SO MEAN- I HATE YOU!” Tenko had started to peel the skin on her face, making blood come out. The pain poured out of her skin, and began to drip on the snow below her. While her other arm scratched her knees, also withdrawing blood. Pain surged through her, but she simply continued – she was too angry to think about this. To think about anything. The chocolate already forgotten, she screamed even louder. “I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!”_

_Child #4: YEA DIE DEMON!_

_Child #3: Don’t do that! That's bad for you…_

_Child #1: SHUT IT CHILD #3! NO ONE CARES! SHE STOLE OUR CHOCOLATE!_

_Child #2: H-hey,,, don’t cry… uhm, we don't care about the chocolate so-_

_“0H mY De4R cHaba5hiR4, yOu c4n scR3Am a11 y0U l1kE, YouR p4R3Nt5 4R3 g0N3.”_

_“Wha?” The girl stopped and turned around. The old man was right – the old dark green car that they had driven to this… place… was gone. No traces of it even being there._

_Child #3: th-they just left..._

_“Mama?” The girl ran towards the place where it should've been. “MAMA YOU LIAR! YOU IDIOT LIAR!”_

_Child #2: G-great vocabulary you h-have there…_

_Child #4: WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR DEMON MAMA! JUST GO AWAY! WE DON’T LIKE YOU!_

_[%{**{^}: cM0n, Ch1lD #4¡ 10-Ko 1s P4Rt 0F oUR f4M1lY n0W._

_“Family?”_

f….. a…… m…… i…… l …… y…..?

….

I hate them.

I hate them I hate them I hate them

I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM

_{they didn’t deserve you}_

I H A T E T H E M

WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME?!

WHY?

w…h…y?

H u h?

Why d o e s I t h u r t ? ?

m a s t e r ?

_{i'm always here dear Tenko}_

a n g i e ?

h I m I k o-

“No way! Are you reaaaaalllyyy a robot?”

_{always}_

Tenko breathed. She was breathing. Was that Ouma she had just heard? Okay hold on, she just needed to think. Use her brain like that deg- detective, Saihara. Think, think- think godammit! From what she recalled, she and a couple other people were carrying out the séance, yep – she knew that. Then, what could’ve possible happened to lead her to…. Wait, where was she? How did the séance play out? No way, was she in Angie’s body right now?!?!?! As if on cue, she heard a chirpy voice call out.

"Mmmmm, you must have been made by Atua! Yep yep, Atua just told Angie! How fascinating, no?”

Something was wrong.

So, so wrong. Even if she wasn't very smart, Tenko knew something was up. Angie was here? How? And, first of all, where was she? It felt like a locker of some sorts, but didn't that just mean that she- Had she been knocked out and stuffed in fricking locker? Or perhaps had they all used the Necromonicon to revive Angie? How dare they- wait, that made the most sense. Yes, of course they did!

Which only meant that, maybe, Yumeno was right outside ready to give the aikido master a big hug for sacrificing herself. _Ooooh_ , Tenko couldn't wait to see Yumeno’s beautiful beam: so.. she fell out. Her face collided with the floor - that was going to leave a bruise - but all the pain was gone as she looked up.

In doing so, she saw the shocked faces of three of her classmates – the one that shocked her most however was Ouma’s. It was blank as it just stared at the girl’s fallen figure: as if he was expecting her to leap up and flip him… or something…

“Huh?” Keebo- he was _alright_ \- held his hand out for Tenko to stand up, but she simply stared at the girl beside him, her hands in a prayer position she had seen many times before.

“My my! Angie didn't know that someone else was here… Ah! Atua just told me, never mind.”

“Wait a second, were you EAVESDROPPING ON OUR CONVERSATION?!?!? KIIBOY SHOOT THEM WITH YOUR ROBO GUNS!” The face from earlier was gone: his mischievous face took over, as he jumped away from the locker, cowering behind Keebo in mock fright, tears already starting to build up.

“For the last time, I do not have any functions like that! And my name is not ‘Kiiboy’!”

“Kiibot, you're boring.” The purple haired boy huffed, inspecting his nails – yet he didn't move away from Keebo and started staring at Tenko creepily. Like he was waiting for something…

“My name is not ‘Kiibot’, either!”

He sweat dropped, pointing at Ouma, who payed no heed to the robot. Her guess – deduction – was right! There Angie was, in her bikini and coat, accompanied by the SHSL robot and SHSL supreme leader. Tenko was right, like always!

_{I’m proud of you, Tenko.}_

Tenko spoke up, her eyes shining bright, “No way?! Did you guys really succeed with the whole revive thing? How did the séance go? Actually, scrap that – where is Yumeno?!”

The second shortest of the three narrowed his purple eyes. “You…”

“Séance? What do you mean?”

“I’ve been racking my files.. a séance is an act– actually, i'm sorry, do we know you? Do you know where we are?”

Okay, now Tenko was confused. What the fuck?! Why were they acting like they didn't know her? Was this because of how she used to treat them? – she was trying to change! Honestly! Giving Angie one more look, she grabbed her arm and ran out of the room. Ignoring that robot’s desperate yet confused pleas for them to come back – not to mention Ouma’s remark of “maybe you scared them away with your ugly microwave hands kiibum!”- the aikido master ran to the hallway, her grip on the artist’s arm increasing in strength as her mind went a million miles an hour.

Stopping in front of one of the classrooms, the girls stood in silence for a second, one of them staring at the other in scrutiny.

“Nyahahah? What is this? Are you perhaps flirting with me, miss?”

“W-Wha? What- Angie, do you not remember?” Tenko was grasping at strings now. What in the ever loving FUCK was happening?! Was this possibly a side effect from the neceomonicon? “Ugh! I knew I should've never trusted that lying little bear-“

“Have we met?” Tenko’s head snapped to the white haired girl in front of her. “How do you know my name?” She was leaning forward, a creepy yet comforting smile on her face. As the space between them was closing, Tenko racked her brain, she needed something that would prove her right- something that would reassure her-

On the back of her head! That's where most of the blood was. So if she could just see it.. if she turned the artist around...

Doing just that, her breath hitched. That scar... it looked like-

“Are we doing a dance?” Angie asked absentmindedly while giggling. Our protagonist frowned but hid it by coughing and putting on a strained smile. Humouring her, Tenko moved side to side, trying not to make it obvious she was staring at the girl’s body.

If her memories were correct then…

“Are you two seriously getting it on in a situation like this? Talk about frisky!”

A familiar howl echoed through the hallway, causing the two to freeze and turn to the sound.

“Gonta thinks it's kinda cute; Gonta want to dance too!” Before the inventor could retort back, Tenko had already dashed to them, her chest heaving with an emotion similar to excitement.

“Do you know where Yumeno is, Iruma?” Ignoring the blonde’s shocked face, the aikido master continued before she could stop Angie from backing away slowly. Ah well, she could talk to her later! By the looks of things, everything was completely normal – all she had to do was meet up with Yumeno and everything would be fine, “Is she okay? By the way, did you find out who killed Angie? I bet it was one of those degenerates! Speaking of degenerates… Keebo and Ouma are pretending to not me- is this all a big prank? Tenko doesn't really find it funny… huh?”

While she was blabbering, she noticed that the two were staring at her in shock, disgust and… fear? She couldn't really figure out Angie’s poker face, but for now she focused her attention on the ultimate inventor who, respectively, more or less looked like she was about to shit herself.

"How the fuck did you know my name, y-you titless bitch!” Iruma shivered, her arms gripping her body, her face a strange shade of pink. “N-no way! Are you into that freaky, kinky s-stalker shit?! N-not that I mind, of course, b-but…” She grabbed a piece of her hair and murmured the last part, rubbing it through her fingers before snapping to attention, as if she had remembered something important. “And why the fuck were you hitting that cult bitch from the back? Explain it for the chumps around us… since this big boobed beauty already knows…”

The soft hearted giant smiled uncertainly, “Sorry, but, does Gonta and Iruma know you? Wait, did we meet in forest before?! And what you mean kill Angie? Angie right there!”

Tenko groaned. No way. They were in on this too?! She hadn't expected anything from Iruma – no offence! – but Gokuahara and Angie as well? This was ridiculous. Was this really… payback for all she had done?

_{Yes}_

(Really?)

Though, the girl had to applaud them on their acting; the way the tears had started to come out of Iruma’s eyes, the way Gokuhara’s eyes twitched as he anticipated her reaction. Even Angie was just stood there, her arms just by her side, staring holes into the back of Tenko’s head. Laughing to herself softly, she grabbed the blonde’s hands.

“E-eh? The fuck?”

“Listen. You too Gokuhara, Angie.” It took everything in her power to not grimace when mentioning the male’s name. She saw Angie perk up from the corner of her eye, as if a ghost had suddenly possessed her body. How ironic, haha. “Tenko is… sorry. For everything. I mean, this apology will probably be useless for you guys especially. Technically, Tenko has been rude to all degenerate males from the start of this game, but I just want to say sorry to you too Iruma. I'm sure you are an amazing person deep, deep _deep_ down. Even though you are… rough around the edges, Tenko thinks that she enjoys your company.. You too, Angie! Tenko is sure that everyone is sorry for not preventing your death, but at least you are here with us now. Gokuhara… I mean, I don't really know you that well, but Tenko knows that you're one of the… least annoying de- men here. Now, can you stop this whole prank? I just want to see Yumeno, damnit-“

“What was that about Yumeno?” An impossible voice. The way the voice flew through the air and instantly calmed Tenko down - it was impossible. (Tenko knew it was the power of the SHSL maid but-)

"It sounded like your apology wasn't that genuine, haha. Sorry for eavesdropping, by the way. Its just that... it sounded like you were apologising for the sake of yourself, right Tojo?" Her jaw physically fell at the familiar raspy voice. 

_{…}_

What should Tenko do? Master had gone quiet. So had her heart, supposedly. Nothing made sense.

Because right there, was Amami Rantaro– a shotput ball next to his dead body, the scream of Akamatsu Kaede - right next to Tojo Kirumi with marks all over her body. All Tenko saw was her body falling to the ground; all that filled her ears was the scream the maid had let out just before she attempted to run from Monokuma- the sound of the blood dripping-

She knew that, deep down, something was very very wrong. And yet, she had tried to do everything BUT ask what the hell was going on. She had made assumptions that the séance had worked. But then again, who's to say it didn't-

Before Tenko could register what they were saying, a scream filled the room – who was screaming?- and all went black-

_{How interesting…}_


	2. TO YOU, 155 LOOPS IN THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tenko has lesbian panic (mood tbfh) ft another time traveler??????? 
> 
> also ft maki and kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK IF YOU CAN TELL< BUT IM TRYING TO IMPROVE MY WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also, since Tenko wasn't given a proper personality ( MY OPINION !!!! ) aside from a man hater, i will be proceeding to give her personality - i don't hate tenko in canon. Quite the opposite actually, but i just want her to have other thoughts than DGENERATE MALE!!!111!!! okay?
> 
> ENJOY MWA AND HAPPY LATE VALENTINE's DAy
> 
> ALSO ENGLISH ISNT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO SORRY IF MY GRAMMAR IS BAD :<

There was no clock in her room, Tenko noticed.

She wondered why she hadn't noticed before; back when she was living in constant fear of Yumeno being the next target. All those sleepless nights of checking on the small mage – of constantly fearing for her life every second. How she had insisted that she take care of Yumeno immediately upon seeing her. The way she had to pull out her monopad to check where she was at almost all times.

Tenko suddenly recalled Shirogane’s words from the last … killing game? (The SHSL aikido master didn’t know what to call it – her dream? Her last universe? Her…)

_{Stick to game, lovely tenko}_

… From the last game, the girl remembered the cosplayer saying something…

It must've been just before Hoshi's – _his body floating in the pool, where she had feared Yumeno’s body had been_ – death. She uttered something about Angie calling their relationship toxic. Toxic? Her and Yumeno? How ridiculous. She was simply looking out for her… yes, she would admit that she may get a bit too overprotective, but she was working on that! Anyone with a brain could tell that.

At least, she hoped they did. Tenko could claim to be the best at understanding people, but even she had her limits. She was the SHSL aikido master, and not psychologist for a reason. Though… she had been-

_{Focus}_

Playing with her fingers in her bed, Tenko pursed her lips. While draping the blanket Akamatsu had given her – _her sobs echoing through the trial ground, her limp body getting crushed with that insufferable monokub_ – over her head, she shifted into a more comfortable position. One that helped her think with more clarity; call her picky, but she absolutely _couldn’t_ think properly on her back. Was it psychological? Perhaps, but Tenko didn’t dwell on the past. Just as her breathing calmed down, a familiar beautiful figure popped in her mind.

Akamatsu was, well, _amazing_. Really. Her voice still resonated in Tenko after all this time. The way she had helped in making sure the first trial was on track… The way she was able to calm _{almost}_ everyone down in a matter of seconds. Her smile still inspired the dark haired girl whenever she was at times of need or when she was at an all time low. She was a natural born leader – emotionally and physically. Though, being a leader hadn't been good so far in this game, especially with Angie and-

 _Woah_. Tenko shook her head. That was a dark, dark, _dark_ thought, and she was not going to give in to the path it was leading her. Nevertheless, she felt as if she could really trust the pianist – maybe even enough to tell her about the whole situation.

Even Tenko would fall for her, given the chances. Ha ha.

_{Not funny.}_

Right.

She sighed softly to herself, letting the air writhe in her lungs as she took a hesitant breath in afterwards. Breathing felt foreign to her, even though she had been taught to do it for her whole life. It was a strange concept. Who's to say that she would die if she didn’t breathe? Who's to say that anyone would notice that she wouldn’t breathe? Did it really matter that she breathed less than the average human – and that she couldn't, wouldn’t, _shouldn't_ inhale carbon dioxide? The girl immediately stopped thinking, as she had quickly decided the topic to be too deep.

Sighting for the umpteenth time today, she thought about checking where everyone was, in a _totally_ not creepy way. Grabbing the contraption from the bedside table (it seemed that Akamatsu had left it there when she was unconscious – she really was kind) she checked where Yumeno was.

Her icon was in her room, which was a couple rooms down, probably just chilling. It did make sense, from what Tenko remembered – _{Have you forgotten her too? Just like me?}_ \- – the young girl loved to sleep, firmly believing everything was a ‘pain’. Hesitantly, she checked where Angie was – she was just worried. The artist was in the dining room, with 3 degener- boys (Amami, Hoshi and Keebo) and Tojo. Were they eating? Was it lunch? Tea? Breakfast, even? She didn’t know when she had passed out nor woke up. The missing clock hadn’t helped either.

“Thanks Monokuma…” she muttered, her words still holding some cheerfulness, so much it sounded like sarcasm. In all honesty, she was half expecting Monokuma to pop up right there and then. Not that she had missed him, _far_ from that, but it felt oddly calm without his presence threatening to pop up every 6 seconds. The silence was now gone, replaced with people walking to and fro. Hearing Iruma’s loud yet strangely welcoming chortle bellowing through the building felt somewhat alien. Tenko was never the one to get sick and stay in her room. Or hang out with Iruma, respectively. Screaming internally, Tenko punched the Monopad, making sure not to harm it so much that it would make a scratch, but hurting her scarred knuckles enough so that she was satisfied.

Checking the time on the monopad, it was 12:34pm – all even numbers. That made her smile. The smile was genuine, and honestly helped her mood rise. Everything was fine. She just needed to pretend she didn’t know anything and _maybe_ … help everyone survive? Maybe? And, of course, get closer to Yumeno.

Tenko stretched her fingers, still playing with them. They were nice to look at today.

It was quite an odd habit she had adopted over her time at the killing game, though she had the feeling it started before that. It doesn’t help that she was insecure about them, either. The way her bone structure made herself gag really wasn’t… the most _pleasant_ feeling in the whole world. It didn’t help her emotions and her brain either. Every time she looked at her hand, she saw different ones each time. They had morphed and swirled under her eye-line, and soon enough – it was a completely dissimilar from the last look, and the last, and the last.

Some were long and bony, like they were made of knees - like they were relying on the aikido masters sheer stubbornness to keep them moving – other times she’d see short, fat ones; ones that expanded the more she looked at them. Ones that she could pop and watch the blood ooze out if her brain didn’t scream at her to stop. The ones that seemed to block off her sight, her rationality, her sense of wrong and right – ones where she couldn’t stop herself from scratching the skin until she saw blood, peeling the blood until she saw skin, cu-

“Hey.” Snapping out of that thought train, Tenko quickly wrapped both her disgusting hands with her bandages, and turned around slowly, not even forcing a smile onto her face. She braced herself, though she couldn’t stop the grimace that befell on her face – Harukawa must’ve noticed too as she quirked an eyebrow higher. The skills of an assassin, Tenko fleetingly thought before waving to the girl.

“Hey Harumaki.” The ‘SHSL child caregiver’ flinched before staring holes into the girls eyes. Many emotions swirled in those irises – the most dominant one was confusion, though disgust was a close second. _Ouch_. She hadn’t reacted this hard to that stupid space lord saying this, right? Did she have… a crush on him? Well, that was potential blackmail for later, when they were a _teensy_ bit closer.

Harukawa was an enigma. Sure, Tenko was a _bit_ appalled by her behaviour, especially towards girls… and to anyone in general. All previous conversations had just ended with the SHSL aikido master storming away. She had just started to warm up to everyone, thanks to the detective and the astronaut, and they just had to have that argument just before the séance and the whole… waking up thing. Nevertheless, she felt a strange connection to the girl whose hair reached past her feet.

“Who?” The said girl’s eyes flashed red, a stern look resonating on her face.

“It’s a nickname! At least be nice about it if you don’t like it…” Pouting slightly, her eyes never left Harukawa as she came in, closing the door behind her. Her steps were slow yet silent – something only the best of aikido masters could do. Even master couldn’t do it.

_{You should ask her to spar one day.}_

“Your temperature is fine.” She hadn’t noticed the girl take her temperature, but took in her words anyways. Flicking her fringe out of her eyes, the SHSL aikido master settled to watching Harumaki do her job. She wrung the cloth that had once occupied Tenko’s forehead, each droplet spilling onto the floor, and filling the silence. The girls just sat there for a few minutes - the faint laughter of everyone outside causing the wind to harmonise and make a song the two swayed to – taking care of each other simultaneously. 

“That’s great Harumaki! _HIYAH!_ It means I can go back to training soon…” She sat up in bed, her spirits lifted – maybe she could go to her ultimate lab… she was humming to herself happily at the thought of being able to practise freely all night with no worries as it came to her - her lab wouldn’t open until…

“Don’t call me that.” The words didn’t take Tenko by surprise; Harukawa’s face did. The once unbreakable poker face that had stayed on her face far longer than Yumeno’s naps, was soft, and she clutched the one ponytail.

“A- _huh?_ ”

“Harumaki… it… Just don’t. I don’t have to explain everything to a stranger I just met.” It vanished as quick as it came. The girl stood up, her chair making a scraping noise which made Tenko want to rip her ears out. “Especially one who I don’t even know the talent of. From your last statement, I'm presuming you have a sport related talent?”

“Ah..” She feigned ignorance, her smile getting more strained by the minute. The confidence from earlier disappeared. How was she supposed to lie to a fricking _ASSASSIN?_ “I, uhm, am guessing everyone here are SHSL’s? You _look_ like a prodigy, maybe… And, uhm, what are we doing here?”

“That's what everyone wants to ask you.” It seemed Harukawa hadn’t notice the subject change, and even if she had, she didn’t mind it. And like that, they were talking about something else like they had been friends for ages. It was comforting, really.

“Me? Why?”

“According to that robot, you claimed to know that creepy painter girl, and was blabbering nonsense about a seenance or something.” The way Harukawa didn’t use their real names – she had probably forgotten them - made the girl snort. “Did you?”

“ _Séance_ , actually.” Tenko loudly corrected, making Harukawa’s eye twitch and just stare at her in annoyance like she was a mere bug. The former knew it was pointless to get competitive over a mere correction, but she couldn't help but mark it as a win in her books as the other girl harrumphed. “And well… it’s a long story."

“Whatever. I don’t really care and I'm not into that sort of stuff anyway.” Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she eyed Tenko’s bandages with a slightly curious gaze.

The aikido master caught this and vaguely explained that they was for training, while also slipping in a few incidents about how, she had failed in some exercises. She also tried not to mention her talent, while also making it clear that she was, in fact, quite athletic. The caregiver nodded yet didn’t seem convinced; if anything, it seemed she was stalling instead of listening for her own intent. Either way, if Harukawa hadn’t deemed her a threat before, she _sure_ did now.

_{Its not good to lie, darling Tenko}_

…

Tenko made a quick mental note to not look at her hands for the time being.

“So… do you know where we all are?” The question Tenko had feared finally came – now, what was, _idealistically_ , the best course of action? Harukawa was distrusting; in other words, if Tenko were to let anything slip, she would be done for. _Nada_. Absolutely gone. Keeping secrets wasn’t exactly her forte, so to speak, but she was determined to go around this whole… lying thing with telling the whitest lies possible. Perhaps she could tell Harukawa about the dream…. No. that would install unnecessary fear within others, and make it even harder for them to work together. So she settled on telling her the shortest answer she could muster.  
  
“No… i'm just as in the dark as you all are.” It was, undeniably, the truth. She didn’t know anything about what was happening. A truth hidden within a lie, perhaps. Anyway, Harukawa seemed to have bought it as her figure slumped forward for a split second.

“I see,” Her voice was small, yet it held as much threat as Monokuma’s nasally voice. She was as grand as a whale, her aura absolutely swallowing up the room, leaving the two in silence, until Tenko dropped a bombshell.

“You… don’t talk all that much, do you? I guess that’s Harumaki for you.” Tenko hummed, feeling uncharacteristically brave, trying to talk to the assassin. Rolling her eyes, Harukawa just simply stood up, and walked around the room.

“ _Do you wan_ \- … I already said, _don’t_ call me that,” Despite her glare, the aikido master fought the urge to smile. Harukawa's hair danced in the air while she strutted back and forth, gnawing on her thumbnail, “It’s annoying. _You're_ annoying.” It seemed like she had to bite her tongue from saying something else, and the thought of her being considerate made Tenko smile nonetheless.

“It's a nickname! Why, do you want that idiot astronaut _Momota_ to call you that instead?” she teased, without thinking of the consequences. It had just slipped out of her mouth. Oh crap, now the other girl was staring at her strangely – this was a problem. “But you shouldn't tell the degenerate males to call you that,” She saw the girl frown and quickly backtracked, “Actually, only I should call you that!” Her smile was partly genuine. Though she had to stretch it wider to make sure she didn’t show her unease.

She had regressed into her past habits.

“Why would I want _anyone_ to call me that.” It wasn’t phrased like a question, but Tenko felt the need to answer anyway. She had ruined the atmosphere again, and now the two were sat in an uncomfortable situation. Harukawa’s eyebrow raised just as Tenko opened her mouth, and quickly shut her down. “No. Do not call me that. _At all_.”

“Alright…” Pouting again, Tenko settled on just staring into space, all efforts to start conversation failing – she knew that Harukawa hadn’t spoken much at the start of the game, nor had anyone tried to get her to open up before Momota and Saihara did, but she didn’t remember her being _THIS_ hard to get though. It seemed it was impossible… she would just have to keep up the small talk and never properly talk to her… as much as Tenko hated that – she knew when to back off. Not like that idiot astronaut (degenerates like him never know how to stop asking for things – thinking they’re entitled to something just because they think they’re being nice -!)

“Besides... how do you know everyone's names? Weren't you passed out for the majority of the time-?” As she got over the shock of Harukawa talking and breaking the silence, she noticed the distrust pouring out of the assassin in waves. Her muscles were tense and she could see her hands inching slowly yet surely to her skirt – presumably she had a knife there.

She fucked up.

“Oumichi came in and told me everything.” Tenko made sure to relax, not to meet her eyes and _NOT TO GLANCE DOWN AT HER SKIRT_. Why did she ever think she could lie to someone, nevemind a girl?! Shame was the only thing that was helping her put on a poker face – she could practically _smell_ Harukawa’s suspicion wafting through the air, choking her like the girl had previous… game with Ouma and making her feel so much guiltier. She hated lying.

Lying was for degenerates.

So why did she have to fight the urge to collapse in relief when Harukawa turned around and headed for the door, seemingly satisfied? Tenko didn’t know. Tenko didn’t want to know.

She added it onto her list of _‘things to mull over and cry about later.’_

“So you gave everyone nicknames…” Tenko swore she heard… some sort of dissapointment as the brunette rolled her eyes.

“I guess.” She shrugged, not really sure how to reply to that.

Besides, lying to save others isn’t… that bad.

Tenko hoped.

_{Did you forget what I taught you?}_

_{How dare you.}_

“That makes sense, though.” Harukawa finally replied, just as Tenko ran out of air. Taking a deep breath out, she shivered as the consequences of what just happened came running to her. Later, when she had gotten close enough to the caregiver, she’d have to explain exactly why she lied; Ouma would lie for her, right? The little degenerate loved lying – even if he wasn’t particularly harmless, he would _one hundred percent_ jump at the chance to lie. Especially to a girl like all degenerates do-

_{Especially to cover for a fellow liar.}_

…

“Make sure you don’t starve.” Her sweat fell down her forehead in bullets as she turned to Harukawa, who was… was she _waving?_ Tenko blinked slowly, making sure she wasn’t hallucinating; _That_ was new. “It wouldn’t help with your current state. At best, you may get a fever.”

“If you really cared, you would’ve gotten me food...” Tenko groaned as clutched her stomach. She hadn’t eaten since Angie’s… death last game, and seemed to be running on pure willpower. “I think i'm going to starve because of the neglect and my malnutrition.”

Wouldn’t be the first time.

Harukawa rolled her eyes yet she stayed at the door, as if she was saying _‘what do you want?’_

“I'd like ramen, please.”

“Type?”

“Soy sauce, but absolutely _zero_ seaweed. None. At all.” This managed to create a small reaction out of the girl. Sadly, it turned to disgust.

“Who doesn’t like seaweed with their ramen?” Harukawa scoffed quietly, probably thinking that the SHSL aikido master couldn’t hear her – she could, “What a _child_.”

“Well, Harumaki, seaweed doesn’t help with your respiratory system!” Tenko sat up and got into a fighting position in her bed, a stern expression helping her pump herself up. “It could tangle up and kill you if you do not eat it properly.”

“Dried seaweed actually is the best dietary source of iodine, which helps support your thyroid gland. It also contains other vitamins and minerals, such as vitamin K, B vitamins, zinc and iron, along with antioxidants that help protect your cells from dying. So, by not eating it, you may be endangering your health just because your _poor little_ tastebuds don’t want to taste it.” She droned, yet her voice held a touch of amusement. After a beat, she added, “Plus it's nice.”

“I wont let you sway me that easily – its really, really, _really_ gross!”

“And _you’re_ childish, but you don’t see me complaining.” Sighing, she turned on her heel and was halfway through the door before Tenko called out again.

“Make sure there is extra black pepper…” She heard Harukawa grunt in reply, which served as an answer. Her steps were in time with her everlasting heart beat - Tenko could feel the blood pump around her body as she heard Harukawa go down the stairs at a slow pace. as soon as she was in the clear, she sunk back into the bed and began to doze off.

Against what everyone thought (probably), the aikido master loved going to sleep and taking naps throughout the day - where barely anyone could talk to them and their thoughts could finally stop. In the early hours of the day, the bed only consisted of the dedicated students, and Tenko would be wide awake, her brain riling with words, words, voices and thoughts-

With her hands over her head, the girl closed her eyes in the empty room. She was smart. She could think about this… after she had a long nap.

She wasn’t smart enough. Yes, she _was_ emotionally smarter than the average person, but where would that get her if she was the dumbest amongst the smartest people? just thinking about makes her sigh automatically.

She was doing that a lot today.

Her mind wandered and she quickly slept, her mind full of thoughts that quickly whisked her away into the dream realm. She slept, with the intention of never waking up to this strange situation again.

Tenko woke up to the smell of ramen on her bedside table. As she intricately checked it for seaweed – to her delight there weren’t any - she noticed a note on the side, written in neat handwriting. It immediately brought a huge smile on her face.

_after eating, go to the kitchen and wash the dishes at around 2:20pm_

_if you’re awake by then_

_don’t whine about it - everyones washing their own dishes because Tojo needs to clean everyone rooms_

_enjoy I guess_

_p.s._ _don’t even try and ask her to do it. She’s had enough to do already. if you do, I will find out._

Tenko hated not having a clock in her room. Her monopad wasn’t working, probably because she punched it earlier, but it still bothered her. Was Monokuma seriously trying to mock her?

Judging from the sky as she pulled back her curtains, she hadn’t slept long. And also her ramen was pretty warm, implying that Harukawa had come in around 30 minutes prior – when she had last checked her monopad, it was 12:34pm…

The caregiver had taken around 20-ish minutes in her room… she couldn’t necessarily hear anyone nearby – _dammit,_ why wasn’t her monopad working?! Was this a violation of the rules? She had _technically_ broke her monopad… there wasn’t a camera in sight in her bright green room, but there could be a hidden one… the degenerate behind monokuma was _definitely_ the type of scum who would peak in other peoples rooms, never mind organise this whole game!

She tried to turn it back on for the last time… It didn’t turn on and she winced at the thought.

Had she _really_ broken it?

Before she could wait to hear the answer, she quickly said _'thank you for the food’_ and slurped up her ramen, ignoring that it scalded her tongue. Well, tried to ignore it – she had low pain tolerance, you see. After she screamed and jumped around on her bed, wafting her blazing mouth, Tenko let the ramen cool down before continuing to eat the rest up.

It was so delicious! Tojo knew how to make excellent food, assuming it was her who made it. It almost tasted exactly like home…. Almost. Still, she was eating it all up, while also making sure not to spill any on her bed.

She savoured the taste slowly, and after burping quietly, Tenko stood up and glided through the room, making sure to lock her door. Taking a quick glance at Yumeno’s room, she slowly walked down the stairs – halfway through the girl quickly realised her hair was out. Oh well, she could just flip any degenerated who commented on it; she then realised that half of them didn't even _know_ her enough. The realisation made her frown.  
  
_{( Are you even real?)}_

Her thoughts were cut short as she realised she was already at the living room.

There, basking in the sunlight was Tojo Kirumi, her greenish hair really framing her face as she stood near the kitchen door, somewhat still. The marks all over her body, presumably from her … execution, seemed to highlight her beauty more. She appeared to be guarding the door from something; so Tenko walked up to her, careful not to trip over her feet in nervousness. Act calm, act calm – PLEASE TENKO JUST ACT CALM IN FRONT OF THIS _BEAUTIFUL_ LADY!!!

“Chabashira?” her dainty voice made Tenko's knees weak. She was just so graceful… snapping out of her daze, she threw a smile back into her face and stood her ground. Taking a deep breath in, she made sure not to say something stupid or slip up. She had already fooled Harukawa, but it was possible that Tojo could read her as well – she was the SHSL maid after all!

“To- Tojo! How are you?” She stuttered out, her façade already falling. BLAST! Tenko really was weak – this was one of her four weaknesses!!!! Gorgeous girls, dege- males, pain and….

_{and?}_

“I am doing quite well, but how are you faring?”

“I'm alright… just a bit shaken, that's all….” Sheepishly, she scratched her head, a small smile gracing her face. Her frustration earlier was almost gone, and Tenko felt all her worries wash away when she was within 5 ft of Tojo. She just had the knack of doing that, she supposed.

“Understandable. It is quite normal for you to be shaken up, especially with what has happened.” Bringing her hand to her mouth, the sandy blonde murmured the last part, yet Tenko overheard it anyway. Small talk was normally insufferable for her, as she felt the need to always smash her head through the nearest wall, though talking to Tojo gave her very natural feeling. Words that were created just for polite small talk didn’t feel as awkward as they should’ve been. Was this Tojo’s _real_ power?

“Mmm…” Looking to the side, the dining room was empty save for a few brooms - her eyes settled on the table. It was clean, although Tenko swore she saw a faint scratch saying _'Ouma was here'_. Letting out an amused huff, she turned to the maid (who had surprisingly not moved from her spot still) “Say, can you move over please? I need to go wash my dishes.”

“Ah. I am afraid I cannot allow that.”

“H-huh? Why?” Was it something Tenko said? Had she upset her in anyway? Had she stared at her scars for too long? Before she could finish mentally looking back the short yet sweet conversation, trying to find any mistake she made, Tojo interrupted her - _her desperate screams, the way her dress tore during her execution, Monokuma's laugh echoing through the trial grounds_ \- her hands up in a confident stance.

“My duty is to fulfil the requests and help everyone with my talent. To put it simply, I need to help everyone with my selfless devotion. I cannot simply stand here and let you wash these dishes when I am _quite clearly here._ ”

Ah. She has forgotten she was quite literally speaking to the prime minister, never mind one of the only people who thought cleaning was fun. Not that that was a problem but… she was quite a unique character. Her morals were quite hard to break, that being shown in her… class trial and execution.

_{If it was even real.}_

“B…But… don’t you have to clean everyone's dorms?” The SHSL Aikido master stuttered out, though her words didn't sway Tojo.

“Yes, but that can wait. Right now, my top priority is you.” Despite it being a quite flirty comment, Tenko sighed loudly ( _very_ dramatically she might add.) Her arms by her side, her head hung low, the aikido master simply handed her the dish.

“Well then… I have no choice…”

“Thank you, now please-“ Tojo reached for the door, but was taken aback slightly as the other girl bounced back up, her face contrasting what she was just like earlier. “W-“

“Tojo Kirumi! _I_ , uhm, _order you to let me wash the dishes,_ ” The look on the blonde’s face was as blank as ever, the only difference is that her lip quirked slightly downwards ; Tenko’s confidence wilted slightly at the lack of reaction. “…Please..?”

“…”

“…”

“You cannot do that-“ She began protesting, and was cut off once again.

“Didn’t you say that your top priority right now was me? So in that case, I am asking you to go and talk a walk. And… then clean everyone's dorms, if you want to!” her hands were in a pose like she were a princess and she had to resist the urge to say _‘Bow down!’_

“… But my _duty_ as a maid relies on-“

“That's an order! W-what kind of maid can't listen to their m-m-massssstttteeerrrr….” Her face scrunched up as she forced the last word to come out, aware of the strange look Tojo was wearing.

“…”

“… _Ahem._ If there is, uhm, nothing else you need. Sh-shoo! Talk a walk. You’ll feel better, I pinky promise.” Her enthusiasm rose with every word that passed through her mouth – though due to her lack of knowledge of social cues, she seemed to be missing the disdain and irritation that Tojo was struggling to conceal as the conversation dragged on. The latter sighed, having accepted her defeat.

“If you say so. Since it is an order, I must obey.”

“…”

“…”

“Urgggg… why do you sound mad?!?!?” The girl whined, as she ran her hands through her hair.

“Why should I? You ordered me, so I am complying.” Her words held a bit of edge to them, and Tenko _FINALLY_ noticed how Tojo was reacting to her argument; her mouth widened to make an _‘O’_ shape and she quickly changed paths.

“I can see your frustration! Y-you really want to do my dishes! So why didn't you scream… or _something?!?!?_ ” Sweat fell down her forehead in beads, her mouth quivering.

“Because that is not what a maid should do to-“

“All _this_ and _that_ and _whatever_ about a maid!” Her arms instantly went up into a defensive position, but she thought better of it and aimed for a far more… warmer stance. “Listen Tojo, I admire you. Truly! But you have to make your own decisions sometimes… it's unhealthy to keep in all your emotions, or one day… you’ll snap and make an even bigger issue for yourself…”

“I see… so you are ordering me to show my emotions so that I do not fail in my duties later on-“

“No- that’s not what i- what i'm _saying_ is- uhm…..” The unwavering look on Tojo’s face made it hard for Tenko to suppress the urge to flip her. Not in _bad_ way necessarily, but she just wanted to see what was behind that cold exterior. It was getting harder and _harder_ to read Tojo’s responses as the conversation progressed. “My point is, do what you want! Scream at me, push me, cry, maybe even _laugh_ at my face because of my ridiculous attempt to act like your mmmmaaaaassttteeerr….”

“Master. You are all my masters so-“

 _“Don’t call me that.”_ It just slipped out, and she hadn’t even noticed it had. It had come up as blurry in her brain, and she only noticed that she had even SAID something by Tojo’s slight flinch and raise of an eyebrow. Wait. She had just said something that caused the maid to fricking flinch. Her voice had been low and her face blank. Oh pooey, she really had to be in more control of her emotions. Sometimes it was good to be able to express them, but she can't forget the other rule of Neo aikido.

 _Never_ let your emotions overrun your logic.

“I apologise...” her tone was the same as normal, but had a tinge of something else that Tenko didn’t like. The way it caused guilt to twist in her stomach wasn’t fun.

“It's fine but… WAIT!! YOU DON’T NEED TO APOLOGISE!” She was startled by what she was saying. “I'm- I'm _so_ sorry-! I don't what came over me. Anyways, go take that walk!"

“Alright. Let me wash your dishes first-“

“Tojo _no_ -“

“ _Please_ refrain from interrupting me,” Her green eyes pierced through Tenko’s own, causing the girl to visually shiver. “and let me wash your dishes.”

“…”

“Please.”

“… Do you _want_ to wash them?” She hesitantly asked her, awkwardly pressing the tip off her index fingers together – _don’t look at them, please don’t look at them_ – in attempt to not seem awkward. It failed.

“… Yes, as it is my duty.” Her voice was back to normal, and yet it held just as much force as before. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly ; since when was Tojo this expressive? Yes, she had just dismissed her as the beautiful maid (who was the FRICKING PRIME MINISTER OF _JAPAN????_ WE CANT FORGET THAT PIECE OF INFO!!!!) who had done anything you had wanted, and, to her dismay, she hadn’t necessarily talked to her last game… to say the least, the range of expressions that Tenko had seen as a pleasant (and slightly unnerving) surprise.

“…”

“…” The sunlight was beginning to falter, sensing the unsettling silence. It wasn’t like with Harukawa; this silence was truly DEAFENING. It made her rethink everything that just lead Tenko up to this point. The way Tojo was staring holes into her skull with (presumably) anger made her very very _very_ …

“…”

Very…

“… I am sorry.. I- I do not know what came over me-“ The shock Tojo felt when Tenko immediately rushed to her and started gushing over her little tantrum would never be topped. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and her hands trembled with surprise - though she _quickly_ composed herself.

“That was so good! Now you just need to breathe in…. breathe out…!” the SHSL aikido master’s body was trembling with something akin to excitement. The maid snapped out of her daze and began breathing in an attempt to calm down – upon seeing this, Tenko smiled. "Just keep doing that! Yes, expressing your feelings is good, but to let them take over you is NOT healthy, what I'm saying is that you need a good balance.”

“Hm. That makes sense. Now if you excuse me, I must be getting going.”

“Right, of course Tojo! Now, let's wash those dishes together…” She pushed the maid aside lightly and ventured into the kitchen. “Now… _where_ is the dish soap…”

“Together? Are you not going to order me to take a walk?” The maid walked in behind her, with the dish in her hand. “The dish soap should be in the bottom cupboard somewhere.”

“Thank you…” As the girl bent down and fished through the cupboard, she tried to make her voice lighter to make it seem like she was smiling, “And _nuh uh_ , that would be going against what me and my… master teach. As Neo-aikido teaches, it's always better to listen to your mind, not your fists.”

“… I do not see the correlation.” The maid calmly replied, hovering over the aikido master, and pointed deep into the cupboard. “It is behind there.”

“I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to, just to make you show emotions. That's like, basically a paradox! Doing something you don't want to just because you don't want to do the other thing… it goes full square!” Turning around, quite startled by how close their face were, she threw up a nervous peace sign while holding the dish soap. “Found it!”

“…The correct term is full circle.” Tojo pulled back and stalked over to the sink – the other girl huffed, clearly annoyed at the correction. Why did everyone feel the need to make her seem like a _child_ today?!

“You get what I mean!” she complained, and ran after the maid, waving her arms around.

The two went to the sink and washed the dishes. It was done in a comfortable silence, with a few words here and there – excluding the unnecessary, petty and _long_ fight on how to dry the bowl. Tenko insisted that they should leave it to air dry, but the maid simply countered that it was almost teatime and to hand dry them was the better option.

They end up air drying it, mainly due to the fact that Tenko was stubborn, and the other girl realised the argument was getting ridiculously heated. The brunette had worn gloves over her hands because she knew she wouldn’t have been able to stop looking at them without screaming. Whether Tojo had noticed, Tenko didn’t know; she didn’t say anything.

Soon enough, they were done and went to sit at the dining table.

“We’re done!” Tenko cheered childishly, which would’ve made anyone else sigh by how loud she was, but the maid was now accustomed to her personality and simply smiled softly. “As long as you don't tell Harumaki this, I’ll be safe from her.” Chabashira frowned at the thought of lying to her again.

She really wasn’t suited for this whole telling-the-smallest-lies thing.

“Harukawa? Why ever not?” The blonde dusted her apron and sat next to the brunette silently.

“Because she told me to do them myself… and not ask you for help…” The latter murmured. She just realised how bad that sounded as the blonde replied.

“I see. Is that why you were so persistent earlier?”

“I mean… no… I really wanted to help you!!” Her tone sounded a touch condescending, so she grabbed Tojo’s hand and simpered at her warmly.

“Mm…” The maid looked away ; Tenko had a close look at her face. Were those… freckles behind the scars? _OMIGOSH_ \- they were sooooo cute! Just as she was about to comment on that, the maid had gotten out of her grasp and was busying herself with the brooms. Bummer… she could tell Tojo covered the freckles with foundation of sorts, but they really were very pretty, like the rest of her!

Her mind reeled however, as she was reminded of her conversation with Harukawa an hour or so prior. Right. _Ouma_. She had spent time with Tojo (not only because she was so interesting, pretty and-) to distract her from the problems she had made herself with just one sentence. Though, she had to applaud herself for her quick thinking. Ouma would definitely lie for her… right?

“Urgh… now I have to go tell Ouma not to snitch on me… hopefully that degenerate listens to me.” She puffed her cheeks in anger. Yes, it was smart thinking – no one else would play along with her lies. Akamatsu? Nope. Saihara? _Absolutely_ not. Angie? Why would she even consider her? (She'd probably try and convince her that she lied for the sake of Atua, and she did not want to have to deal with that right now. No offence.) The first person that came to her mind was Ouma, anyways. He always lied – its not like he was going to stop lying… right? So she could just use him and-

What? _Use_ him? 

_{Dear Tenko… who… what have you become?}_

What kind of person _had_ she become?

Before she could wallow in shock and self pity, Tojo had walked up to her and passed her… a piece of paper.

“Speaking of meetings, someone placed this ominous letter addressed to someone. Out of everyone, I have deduced it was addressed to you. You don't suppose…”

“Murder?” her mind screeched to a halt; there was nothing that could wake her from this state of emptiness. Was someone planning to kill already? Without a motive? Were they targeting her? It made sense in a way – target the crazy, sick girl which you don’t know the talent of. It was just like a degenerate to do this! Taking advantage of the Tenko’s state… She bet one trillion – no, one gazillion! – that it was Shincreepy. He hadn’t tried anything last game but she was one hundred and ten percent sure that he had killed Angie. She had a bunch of evidence too! Too bad it was a dream.

“It has low possibility of being one. Especially since almost everyone saw it and asked who it was for – excluding you, of course. Since many people have seen it, and I have verbally told them my theory of it being for you, it would be ridiculous to plan a murder when so many people would know about it.” Tojo interrupted Tenko’s internal spiting of the young anthropologist by handing her the paper and standing up. Her eyes widened at what the maid just said – _everyone_ had seen it? That means… that she had an alibi (or was it called something else…).… Either way, it _can't_ have been a murder plot, as everyone would know where it was! And who was dead. Though, if she ended up killing the other, the evidence would ultimately lead to her.

"Mmm..."

"Either way, I must go clean everyones dorms… maybe even talk a walk like you orde- suggested.”

“See ya later.” She managed out before bidding the maid goodbye. Her hair swished behind her, as she hopped up the stairs. She caught a glance at two figures across the building – iruma and… Akamatsu? Tenko didn’t waste any time and ran back into her green room, careful not slam the door behind her.

Not wasting any time, she ripped open the piece of paper, and read it, her heart beating faster. The handwriting was familiar, all over the place yet tidy at the same time. Her eye twitched – they had insulted her in the first sentence!

_hello crazy!_

_I'm sure you'd just loooooove to know who I am, so meet me at shot-put scene, but backwards. At 2am. Receiver, if you will. Vent room? Don’t keep me waiting._

_Also, to prove that this totally-sketchy-letter-that-could-leave-you-to-your-doom isn't actually a sketchy-letter-to-lead-you-to-your-doom_

_The séance failed. Or maybe, if you don't trust me after this…_

_SPB & D – R & Ss – D & Ps – PM & FALLING – EFFIGIEs & B.O.N_

_:) – horse a_  
  
By these words… there was another person. Someone who had gone through the same things as her. Her smile widened - she wasn’t alone! Most importantly, she wasn’t crazy. The ‘game’ wasn’t just a creepy dream that came alive.

_{What would it be then?}_

Tenko shook her head – she was too ecstatic to sweat the details. The séance had failed. The shot put scene, but backwards? Vent room? Did that mean they wanted to meet… at the room where Akamatsu rolled the shot-put ball into the vent? If her memory was correct… yes, yes she could do that.

The code… it seemed to be a code. She concluded that she would not waste time thinking about it. The word ‘effigies’ was enough for her – heck, even the signed ‘horse a’ was enough. Someone else was with her. She would think that she hoped it was a girl but… Tenko… would take all the hope she could get. Even, at worst, if it was that idiot astronaut or the tall anthropologist. Heck, even Ouma! She just wanted… someone.

She didn’t like being alone.

_{You have me, dear Tenko.}_

Right! However, 2am _was_ a sketchy time. In fact, the whole thing was creepy. Meeting at night; especially in killing game? They could kill her, and possibly get away from it… even if everyone would know about it, it's still hard to identify the killer based on time _alone_. The cons were outweighing the pros… but Tenko wanted to believe in them.

Believe in whoever sent her this totally-not-sketchy-letter-which-could-lead-her-to-her-doom. Entrusting hope in the other time traveler, she quickly pocketed the letter and walked out the door, getting ready for tea.

No matter what, Tenko was going to that meeting. Even if she had to flip someone to do it. Even if she had to steal a clock from someone's room.

She was going to meet her fellow time-traveler. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more i read this, the less i like it
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOESES BRO
> 
> my heart goes badump thump whenever i check my book


	3. TOGETHER BUT ALONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (mostly dialogue) 
> 
> tenko talks to everyone and has a nightmare 
> 
> ft everyone in game

Patience was a key virtue of Neo-aikido. It was one of the most important things you learn.

It also was Tenko’s best trait. 

Biting her lips, she watched carefully as Momota (alongside Akamatsu, Hoshi, and Saihara) crowded around her. She had tried to walk to the dining room but bumped into the group. Momota had loudly claimed that they were on their way to tell her that they were going to finally attempt the Death Road of Despair but since she was awake she _'might as well join us!'_

Tenko rolled her eyes in an attempt to calm the anger that was threatening to spill out. Typical of degenerates to assume everything was fine-

He had a point, though. She did feel a little better after taking a long nap, and she was beaming a few minutes ago because of that creepy letter. It crinkled in her pocket – a way of reminding her that she wasn’t alone. Sighing loudly, she tuned back into the conversation that was going on.

“B-but… Chabashira might not be well enough for the _whole_ tunnel!” the pianist smiled at the girl ; her hands grasped together – a strange way to show her compassion, Tenko fleetingly thought, but it worked anyway. The SHSL aikido master had already began smiling at the blonde, and the two simpered at each other.

“T- that’s true… she could still be feeling ill, especially after Ha- Harukawa told us all that she needed rest…” Saihara muttered, clutching that hat of his. It was weird to see him with his hat again yet strangely comforting. Like it was reminding Tenko that she truly had traveled in time. Somehow.

Her eyes seemed to linger on him a bit too much as she noticed him squirming underneath her unwavering gaze. Even Akamatsu was starting to look a bit uneasy; her signature smile was beginning to slip off her face. She turned reluctantly to the dumbass who was still speaking.

“I'm sure she’ll be fine! It's just a fever!” the astronaut continued to bellow, his voice really getting on the aikido master’s nerves. It took about all of her strength just to keep a blank face.

“…Just a fever you say…” Tenko snorted as Hoshi murmured and warily watched the astronaut.

“She seems well enough – look, she can even stand!” His hands wafted at her legs, and the others stared at them – that is, until she stepped towards Momota and put her arms in a defensive position, scowling. Hold it in, Tenko. Don’t flip him, don’t flip him, don’t flip him-

“Idiot. I'm not a toddler… And I can move fine, no thank to _you!_ Grrrrrrrr…” She scowled, and tried to intimidate Momota, but he simply laughed, his chest vibrating with how hard his laughter was.

“That's great!” The purple haired boy thrust his hand out in an attempt to grab her hands, though when she flinched back he quickly retreated, his smile getting more strained by the minute. “To the underground passage Gonta told us about- HEY! I'm not an idiot…” He pouted and furrowed his brows.

“He told us a few hours ago. The only reason we didn't go was because we were scared that Monokuma would do something to her.” Pointing at Tenko, Hoshi harrumphed - his candy cigarette falling as soon as he finished speaking. He glared at it and went to take a new one out of his pocket. “Cool your jets, kid.”

“… A- erm… Also, i'm pretty s- sure I, uhm, saw Ouma and Yon- Angie exit it… earlier…” The detective muttered, mostly to himself, but everyone heard it. Hoshi let out a sigh and Momota’s face seemed to get redder, if that were even possible.

“HUH? WELL WHY DIDN’T YOU _SAY_ SO?!” Momota ran, his arms flailing, and everyone slowly followed him. Tenko flexed her bandaged fingers – don’t look at them – and trailed next to Hoshi.

He was alright. He was one of the… lesser degenerates around here. Though, his past was pretty hard to miss… she felt bad. Not just for his past, but for last game as well. The second death and… execution was one of the prime examples of what not to do. If you have to much to live for, _Tojo’s bloodcurdling screams as her vine snapped and she fell down,_ you’re dead. Carrying such a heavy burden was not ideal, especially in a killing game… yet on the other hand, having nothing to live for – _his body falling in the water, the gut wrenching silence after everyone watched his motive video_ – was truly devastating. She couldn’t even fathom how low he felt while he watched it, alone.

“Stupid degenerate thinking we have to follow him…” Tenko hummed, though a small smile was fighting to stay on her face. No matter how's many times she could deny it, she missed everyone – one may say ‘But Tenko! You haven’t even been away from them for long!’ but Tenko didn’t care.

She had missed them – the way Amami’s voice seemed to crack whenever she shouted at him, Akamatsu’s voice making everyone powered up, Hoshi’s small commentaries whenever Ouma did something wrong, Tojo’s grace and her face…. Even Angie’s small – _not small -_ ramblings about Atua.

She hadn’t known them for long, but it felt like they had known each other for a long, _long_ time.

“He’s not that bad! He may be… pushy but that's just the way he is!” Akamatsu pat Saihara on the back, causing the latter to smile shakily.

“Hm.” Hoshi sniffed before glancing at Tenko. She raised her eyebrow, and the former tennis pro simply rolled his eyes, “I wonder, what exactly is your definition of bad, Akamatsu?”

“Uhm… I'd say...like a killer! Or someone who- oh.” She trailed off before widening her eyes. Her head snapped to the small boy, whose face darkened and laughed darkly. He stretched his arm, his elbow cracking making the three of them wince. Just as Akamatsu fumbled for an apology, Hoshi slowly gave her a thumbs up. 

“At least you've got your priorities straight.”

_Yikes._

The walk was quiet after that. Tenko glanced at the three every now and then - the pianist looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, Saihara was looking at Momota’s figure in the distance thoughtfully (like he was monologuing or something) and Hoshi had a steel gaze locked in front of him. Whether the former tennis pro noticed the aikido master trying, _and failing,_ to start a conversation, he didn't say.

When they finally arrived at the gymnasium, the air in Tenko’s lungs left. There everyone was. She had already accepted the truth ages ago – _have you really?_ – but seeing everyone at once was not healthy for her heart. She tried not to fall and walked to Gokuhara’s side. Speaking of Gokuhara, he _had_ asked everyone to call him Gonta last... game, but Chabashira simply paid no heed. She would never act all buddy buddy with a degenerate. Like he was reading her mind, he turned to her and gave her one of his brighter smiles. Tenko rolled her eyes and pinched her arm; her smile wasn't going away.

No matter how hard she bit her cheek with her teeth, she could even taste some blood, it wasn't leaving. And to her dismay, it seemed like that pesky degenerate saw her – Ouma started snickering and pointing at the two, his face a tad too devious for Tenko’s liking.

“Chabashira and Gonta, sitting in a tree-“ He giggled and started shimmying to her side, his creepy cheshire smile making Tenko’s eyebrow twitch. It took everything in her power not to punt this mistake of a person across the room.

“Isn’t it kinda refreshing seeing all 16 ultimates like this?” A loud voice interrupted her thoughts. Ah, Momota was doing his _‘leader’_ role again. She tried to tune the pest out.

She really did.

“- _Kay. Eye. Es. Es. Eye. En. Gee!_ First comes love, then comes marriage-“ the purple head continued, clearly not noticing her hand move upwards, or the glare she (and another) was sending – actually, scratch that. He was probably carrying on _because_ he fucking saw her grimace, and her shoe tap at the floor. Deciding to act like the girl boss she was, she turned her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a split second of… was that genuine confusion? From Ouma. It disappeared and turned into boredom really quick. 

“ _Kekekekekekke_ … you may not be able to think that for much longer - Perhaps people are already planning to murder?” Korekiyo hummed, tapping his mask while eyeing everyone with his long eyelashes. His voice never failed to make the dark haired girl tense automatically.

His hair was really nice though.. To be completely honest, when she had first met him, Tenko thought he was a really tall girl – not that males can't have long hair! It's just… he looked really feminine. It was nice, in a way. Not that way! Just- ugh. You know what, Tenko was just going to say it. Korekiyo was pretty – not as cute as Himiko, though! Just… pretty. He was a beauty. Uhm, not in a creepy way, of course.

He was the kind of guy she saw across the street once or twice a month, who would often go to the library in the temple and buy a book. She’s check it out for him and she’d never see him again. She would fleetingly think about him later in the day, maybe once in a while when she was thinking about her year at new year's eve. He just caught your eye, his shady aura a _bit_ off putting, but his beauty just… lingers in your mind.

He was still a _total_ degenerate though. Can’t forget that.

_{You can't}_

“D- don’t say that!!” Two people stuttered - Momota’s voice morphed with hers, and the two stopped to look at each other. His purple eyes lit up – a proud, almost prideful glint was emerging.

“By the way, did anyone else get this so called ‘monopad?’” Amami called out, his hand loosely up in the air and when everyone had turned their attention to him, he pointed at his monopad.

“I think so. Me, Saihara and some others definitely did! And I gave one to… erm…” She gestured awkwardly to the aikido master, who preened at the attention.

“Chabashira Tenko! HIYAH! If any of you… _especially_ the girls… need me, I can always lend a hand!”

“…Chabashira!” Akamatsu smiled and clapped her hands together, “She was sick for a a bit, if any of you don't know, and that is why we have postponed this whole talk about everything until she woke up!”

“What's your SHSL talent, Chabashira?” eveyone began asking but she quickly interrupted them.

“Ah! Tenko forgot to tell you all! Sorry, Tenko was just so distracted- AH! NOT AGAIN!” She slapped the heel of her hand onto her forehead. There she was again! Not answering head on and beating around the bush. Stupid!

_{Do not say that about yourself, my dear.}_

“Just say it.” Amami clipped - his tone held an edge to it.

“Tenko is the-“

“Who cares! I just want to talk about the underground tunnel!” Ouma whined and brought his hands to the back of his head. “I heard it's very hard to beat!”

“H- erm, how would you.. a-actually… how would _anyone_ know that?” The boy with golden eyes spoke up, but he froze once everyones eyes were on him. Tenko cleared her throat to back him up, before the other piped up, his tone playful, contrasting the situation everyone was in greatly.

“I _dunnooooo!_ Ask Angie, mister detective!” His nose wrinkled as Saihara tilted his head, before scanning the group for the artist. The girl just smiled sweetly and waved at everyone to listen. It immediately worked.

As expected for a natural born leader.

_{Says who?}_

“Speak up you cultist bitch!” Iruma angrily retorted, her hands on her hips. “Don’t spout bull crap and cut to the chase!” Angie smiled at her, yet it held almost little to no genuineness. Tenko could tell by the way it didn't quite reach her eyes, and how she gripped the side of her sleeve. She seemed to be about to speak up until someone interrupted her.

“What is it, Yonaga?”

“Tojo! Atua wants us all to be friends and become closer with one another. You should _all_ start by calling Angie, Angie!” She addressed everyone, and by the way most people nodded or rolled their eyes, she seemed to have already left an impression on them. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know.

“… Alright. I shall proceed to do so, Angie.” Tojo softly said, her voice once again making Tenko smile. She really was calming, huh?

“Angie doesn’t understand this certain rule!” She continued, and pointed at her monopad with a pout.

“The class trial will continue until 2 people are left…” Akamatsu spoke aloud, her voice travelling to the other side of the room, making everyone turn to her slowly.

“I wonder why?” Yumeno yawned before shutting her eyes again. The moment she had opened them, Tenko was already giving her her undivided attention. As soon as she stopped, she looked away, though she took little glances at her from time to time.

“Erm.. probably because-“ Saihara started.

“…You can’t do a class trial with just two people…” Tenko finished under her breath and stared at the rules from over Hoshi’s shoulder. The boy looked up slowly, and sighed softly. He tried to give her the monopad, but she shook her head and… smiled at him. If you could call it a smile at all. The former tennis pro just looked away.

“That plainly… must be it!” Shirogane spoke up, having not contributed in a while.

“I knew that! _I- I_ was just testing you all being a genius ‘nd all, can't believe you actually… figured it out!” Iruma pointed to herself before laughing obnoxiously, her tone a tad too contrasting to her … pink face.

Tenko scoffed. Iruma was such a unique person.

“Oh… seems like you know an awful lot, Chabashira! But why…” From behind Gonta, Ouma lifted his hands to his mouth and sneered. His hair swayed as he tilted his head, almost _daring_ her to slip up - to make a mistake. One she had almost made before.

The lie.

“Don’t act dumb now Oumichi!” Tenko tried to keep a passive face – trying not to grimace at calling him, _a degenerate!_ , a nickname – and made sure her voice was normal. “You came into my room earlier and told me everything!”

“…’ He stared at her blankly, his eyes boring into her, “I did? I toooootally forgot, sorry!” Ouma Kokichi always smiled. He always did. When he accused Yumeno of being the culprit of Hoshi’s … murder. When he told Akamatsu not to be a ‘pushy brat’ back when they had first attempted the Death Road of Despair. So, why on _earth_ wasn't he smiling now?! Was it because… she had lied to him? He’s always blabbering on that he hates liars… But wasn’t he a liar himself?!?

Tenko added this to her list of _‘things to mull over and question later.’_

“… Anyways, Akamatsu, I feel fine right now. I’m so so _so_ sorry for holding you guys up!” She shook her head, literally, and turned her whole body to face the pianist, her back facing Gonta and Ouma. As if physically putting a border between them.

“Whatever. We all chose not to attempt at the tunnel until you woke up anyways.” The child caregiver piped up, brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked away, her voice monotone. She stood the farthest away from everyone, and took her place near the door. Her red eyes darted everywhere, presumably looking for a way out.

“Thanks Harumaki!” Tenko saluted the assassin and started humming happily, causing her to get weird stares. She could understand – the quiet creepy girl suddenly getting along with the sick, crazy girl. It was so suspicious – so much that it was _too_ suspicious!

“I already said, don’t call me that.” Harukawa Maki stared at Chabashira Tenko, and the latter only hummed louder.

“Harumaki…?” Ouma smirked. “Woah… you guys sure are close, hmm? What about me?”

“Its not that deep, I don’t think.” Hoshi spoke up, interrupting everyone else's thoughts. “They simply met up while she was in her room and got to know each other, Ouma.”

“ _W-waaaaaaah!_ My sweet Hoshi doesn’t care about _meeeee!_ A- all I wanted was a nickname from big sis _Chabashiraaaaaa_ …” He sniffled, and the SHSL aikido master simply rolled her eyes. A second later, probably when he realised no one was listening, Ouma looked into his palm and his tears dried up. “Whatever. I don’t like you guys anyway. Though that was a lie! I love you all to bits - so much, that I don’t care about silly Chabashitma’s nicknames!”

“Chabashitma…” Tenko murmured, her eyebrow twitching. The purple boy simply beamed at her, though his eyes were slits, analysing her from top to bottom.

“Nyeh? Didn’t she call you Oumichi, though?” The mage awoke from her small nap-like state, and Tenko discreetly snuck to her side. Her red hair was the same even the way her lips turned up when she talked - ! _Oh_ , she was more beautiful than she remembered! A squeal fought its way out of her mouth, but she quickly stopped – Yumeno didn’t like loud sounds.

It might not’ve been as secretly as she would’ve hoped – her eyes narrowed as Iruma’s eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to say something crude-

“It seems like mosquito bites has attracted attention of an ugly slut!” She guffawed, her arms on her sides. The comment was enough for everyone to start talking, splitting off into their own groups and conversations. Tenko sighed and clenched her fists. She had ended up with Iruma, Ouma, Keebo and Yumeno. She was glad she could finally talk to Yumeno one to one, but the other three…

“Shut up whore! Why don't you go back to whatever masochistic invention you were making!” Ouma smiled cheekily, his hair bouncing as he jumped from foot to foot.

“W-w- _what?!_ I d-didn’t even insult _you_ …” Despite her angry tone, her face turned pink and she grabbed her legs… anyways, Tenko decided to tune into Yumeno’s and Keebo’s conversation. They had conversed before it seemed, as the two naturally fell into a quiet chat.

“… And that’s when I said _‘No professor, I will not use my body for harm!’_ ” Keebo proudly proclaimed, his arms on his sides. His smile seemed to infect Tenko as she beamed to Yumeno who was deep in thought. “Feel free to ask anymore questions, Yumeno! I want to make it clear that I am not here to harm you, and that I am like you all!” To emphasise his point, he gestured at everyone, before stopping at himself.

“Hm… so, what is your gender?” the girl slurred, her hand on her hat. The question was very out of place. Even the two bickering children had stopped and turned towards the robot. Keebo held his hand to his chin, like he was seriously considering it.

“Is it robophobic if I answer for him-“

“ _Stop_ _Ouma._ I am perfectly capable of answering such a question!” The robot harrumphed, while giving the purple haired boy a stern glance. “I identify as a male! Use He/him pronouns! Uhm… there's not much else to it really…”

“Oh… I just thought you would they/them…” The mage yawned, and the SHSL robot gasped.

“Are you assuming that just because I’m a robot, I have no gender?” Keebo huffed, his arms crossed : the distaste was clear on his face

“Yumeno! Just because he is a robot doesn’t mean that he doesn't have a gender! Too bad he's a male…” Tenko whispered the last part, and turned on her heel quickly.

“I heard that…” She heard Keebo whisper, but simply kept walking not bothering to look back.

With each step she took, she felt much lighter, like she was floating on air. With her legs almost turned to jelly, she moved in front of everyone and started talking. She told everyone with a bright smile that they should probably go to the tunnel and attempt it. She made sure to put her Akamatsu expression that she _totally did not practise before she came._ With a couple encouraging words here and there, she was met with everyone smiling and nodding.

Now, Tenko hadn't beaten the road last time. She had gotten near - the exit was close in sight! However, she was adamant to finish it this time, so that everything would be over quickly, and they could leave!

“You’re right, Chabashira. We should all make our way to the tunnel. We have wasted enough time already.” Tojo murmured, holding her hand to her mouth.

“Ah! Gonta sorry – Gonta suggest that we wait for Chabashira but maybe we could've left by then…”

“Don’t worry Gonta! It’s plain to see that it was the right choice.” Shirogane pat the tall giant on the shoulder – well, tried to. Her hand lay on his back, looking minuscule due to his giant structure. Awkwardly, she retreated her hand and simply smiled at him.

“Then come on everyone!” Akamatsu called everyone out, and they all walked together, buzzing with nervousness. They were finally getting out of here!

Tenko fell alongside Amami and Shirogane , the two staring at each other with intensity. The tension was suffocating. Tenko decided to leave those two lovebirds and began watching everyone quietly.

At the front of this huge messy line, if you could even call it that, was Akamatsu, Saihara and Momota. The detective was tugging on his shirt nervously as the two extroverts were discussing loudly and happily about what they planned to do outside. She caught a few snippets of _‘Mars’_ and _'piano concert for everyone’_ and snickered when the golden eyed boy was struggling to catch up with their extremely fast conversation.

Trailing slowly behind them was an odd combination – Angie and Harukawa. It seemed the artist was asking all about her talent, and the other was like a brick wall, deflecting all her inquiries with a simple glare. It didn't look like the white haired girl was giving up soon : she kept on going, her perseverance coming useful. Harukawa finally answered back, though judging by her face it was an insult. Angie simply laughed and moved onto the next topic of discussion. Tenko sighed warmly – they were an odd match, yet it was fitting.

The trio after was just… quiet. That was the right word to describe it. Quiet and… creepy, if Tenko was being honest. It consisted of Hoshi, Keebo and Shinguuji, all of them just walking side by side, their eyes forward. Though, Keebo had started a conversation with the tall anthropologist. Tenko could hear his raspy voice murmuring about _‘human beauty'_ , and the robot nodding along, his eyes gleaming with interest. Hoshi, despite not looking at the duo, was listening intently. It was sweet.

Then came… was that Yumeno and Kokichi?! Just as Tenko was about to storm in, she heard their conversation. Well… only certain words.

“… you…. Magic… too?” The mage seemed to have been caught by surprise, while the purple boy only brought a finger up to his lips, showing off one of his creepy smiles, though it held no malice behind it.

“… course! Supreme …. Have to …. Their Audience!” He spread his arms out in a pose only the creepiest could pull off. Though, Yumeno reminded unfazed.

“… as good ….. wonderful mage …. Though …. Hide ….. magician.” The red head slumped and scratched her cheek, a hint of sorrow in her eyes. Ouma tilted his head and smirked before placing his hands behind his head, a dorky smile on his face.

“I understand…. Since! …. Yeah… sad, huh?” 

“Don't compare …. To you! You… posed ….. liars.” Ouma seemed genuinely caught back by this, though his face quickly crumpled and his lip started wobbling obnoxiously.

“Waaaaaa! …. You're ……to me….. wanted …. Beloved Yumeno!” He waved his arms in the air, crying pretty loudly. Yumeno rolled her eyes before pointing at his face.

“Shut ….. My …… helps …… your …. Destroys!” Her face twisted with slight fury. Scrunching her nose, she harrumphed and turned around. Ouma blinked before laughing his stupid signature laugh. The mage stared at him before laughing softly. Behind them, Tojo and Gonta looked at the two. They looked with warm expressions as Yumeno and the SHSL supreme leader giggled.

Tenko felt something twist in her stomach.

“We’re here.” The aikido master jumped – she hadn't even noticed that they were there. It seemed she was too focused on the conversation. They all gathered around the hole, only to see that the lid was… sealed? It was covered with tape. Luckily, it was done quite messily. It would take a few minutes to take off, but better that than a full hour. Tenko’s eyebrows furrowed. This didn't happen last time. So why…?

“H-huh?!” Gokuhara gasped, and looked to everyone in a hurry, his arms clenched by his side. “Gonta not do this! When Gonta came last time, the cover was off…” He looked to the side, his eyebrows furrowed.

“How could anyone do this... Are they framing Gonta?!” Tsumugi shouted and looked to everyone, her eyes wide. Tenko placed a hand on her shoulder and piped up.

“Don’t worry. Gokuhara, can you help me? I’ll get it off in a quick second.” She started to walk towards it. Sure it didn't happen last game, but all she had to do was take it off. She was about to use one of her special moves to get rid of the tape until someone stopped her.

“ _Cha~ ba~ shi~ ra!_ What if Monokuma put it there?” Ouma tilted his head with an unsettling smile. “Then, wouldn't you be going against him? That would equal death.” He accompanied the last word with a rather loud raspberry, spit flying everywhere. Wiping her cheek angrily, Tenko sighed. He had a point. She could die for Christ's sake! Just as she was about to put forward an idea, she was cut short.

“But... we can't give up Ouma! Besides, it's just tape! That damn bear should've tried harder to keep up away!” Momota roared and ran to the tape, using both his hands to try and rip it off. He looked quite childish, his tongue sticking out while he heaved the tape away.

“Kekekeke…” Shinguuji straightened up and gestured to everyone, his other hand on his hip. “I suppose we could try.”

“Hm.” Hoshi watched as everyone began sitting down, most of them tending to the tape.

He let out one of the biggest sighs Tenko had ever heard, and plopped down next to Angie, who was again trying to convince Saihara to lend her some of his blood. Tojo brought out some scissors from God knows where, and passed them to Yumeno, who sleepily cut the tape, narrowly missing her fingers.

Amami leant on Gokuhara, who had happily asked everyone to tell him if they needed help. Tenko even caught Haukawa’s stare linger at Akamatsu, who had her signature happiness and just overall positivity. Shirogane and Iruma had a … pleasant conversation – Tenko didn’t even know there were _that many_ sexual innuendos with tape! She didn't know the cosplayer had a backbone either. 

The only three who weren't sat down were herself, Ouma and Shinguuji.

“Won't you two join them?” The anthropologist asked, his tone questioning. Tenko took one last look at Yumeno, her smile making her feel warm. The sick feeling from earlier was gone.

_{Was it?}_

Her gaze flitted to Harukawa, who rolled her eyes at another one of Gokuhara’s bug jokes. Iruma was draped over the manhole cover, seemingly refusing to move even as Angie gave her one of her threatening glares.

Amami quipped that he had never seen such a messy group, and Akamatsu’s laugh echoed through the group. Hoshi and Tojo seemed to be arguing about strawberries, and it was getting more heated.

It seemed that Tojo had a competitive side, though she was suspecting that since the last time they had a fight. Saihara was mumbling about something to Keebo while ripping apart the tape with his teeth – it was disgusting, really. Momota was staring into space while absentmindedly reapplying the tape, making Tsumugi yelp. He jumped so high that he accidentally sat on Iruma's foot, who howled loudly.

With a sigh, she turned on her heel and waved at the two boys.

“I'm not feeling too well. Come call me over when you guys beat it.” She was lying through her teeth, but it was better than nothing. She placed her hand on Yumeno’s head and walked off, ignoring the calls of Akamatsu. She felt a certain male’s eyes on her as she stalked off, drilling holes in her head. Thankfully, she was able to put one foot in front of the other and make her way to her room. Flinging herself into bed, she tried to turn her monopad back on. To her surprise, it turned on. With it, there was a post-it note at the back.

_You silly girl! You’re lucky it wasn't broken! I had to ask one of the best inventors to make this! Don’t do it again, you hear me?_

_\- your lovely and caring Headmaster :)_

She scowled and ripped it up. Stupid Monokuma. Stupid Monokubs. Stupid killing game!

Trying to stuff it in her pocket, her hands were met with another piece of paper.

The meeting. Her eyes widened

This was her chance. Now was the time to figure out, or attempt to, who sent this.

Laying on her stomach , she peered at the letter, which was a crumpled in her hands. It was messy handwriting, so that cut out 6 people; Tojo, Shirogane, Gokuhara, Amami, and Yumeno.

She just had a gut feeling that they would never let their handwriting be messy. Harukawa too. So that left 8 people.

The tone of speech was informal, yet held no ill intent behind it – Saihara and Keebo are out.

Plus, it didn't look like it was attempted 1000839 times. It looked spontaneous. Don't ask her how she came to that deduction - it was a gut feeling. So that crosses out Hoshi and Akamatsu.

Iruma… well, it just _couldn't_ be. That left Momota, Ouma and Angie, though her money was on the last two. Momota would 100% call her up front, but who's to say he can't write a letter?

With a smile on her face, she prepared herself to wake up 30 minutes before the meeting, just to prepare. She wasn’t nervous or anything! Just… mentally.

And so, Tenko slept. Her mind slipped into a dream… one that wasn't quite so nice.

_She was alone._

_This wasn't an exaggeration, much to Chabashira’s surprise. No Monokuma next to her, jeering at her, like her normal nightmares. No Yumeno, caressing her hair and singing her to sleep at their anniversary date, like her normal dreams. No Akamatsu or Tojo helping her make tea at her wedding, like that one strange dream that made her wake up in a sweat – it was a good type of sweat - every single time. Not even her childhood friend [REDACTED] who-_

_Wait. Who?_

_Anyways, the point was that she was alone. No one was there to save her._

_Until suddenly, she wasn’t alone._

_Hands grabbed her from the sides, and she was pushed in front of Shinguuji. Well, a much MUCH more horrifying version of him. If Chabashira’s opinion of him was accurate – not that she would EVER admit that herself - this would be it. His long limbs made it difficult for her eyes to stay on his face, his legs bent in ways that should not be possible. The dark hair that she somewhat admired was a dull black, and seemed to cackle at her demise. His face sometimes blurred out into someone else's face._

_Someone familiar._

_His mask was off, to her surprise, and it was replaced with… was that lipstick? It was wiped everywhere below his mouth, and the being inhaled sharply through his teeth – she looked away. His eyes glimmered as she squirmed in the hands’ grip._

_“Chabashira… my dear… we need you to not talk throughout the séance for it to work…”_

_Chabashira’s hair fell over her face : the grip tightened. She couldn't move. Well, she could. She could thrash her head around, wiggle her toes, lift her arm to try and use her Neo-Aikido to flip him – Ah. Never mind. Her arm was grasped and she was held._

_“Don’t you want to see Angie again?”_

_She wanted to scream, shout anything to get out of this… t-this nightmare…!_

_“Of course! I won't move nor speak!” Chabashira had to gasp. Who said that? She felt her lips move but… she definitely didn't say that. It was her voice but… She opened her mouth to swear at him, to scream, to apologise (Chabashira didn't know which one-)_

_“See ya after the seance Yumeno!”_

_She was thrust into the cage before she could even retract the statement. Her body kissed the floor and before she could even look up, everything was dark. That dreaded song was being sung, her ears ringing by how loud it was. She swore she could hear Yumeno’s groans fill the room, alongside Ouma’s faint voice. Whispers of nothings echoed inside and outside her brain. Saihara was sobbing quietly, whispering ‘kaede… kaede… it should've been me…’ over and over and Shinguuji was whispering the song, a girl’s voice quietly accompanying him. Her screams went unheard, and she grabbed the walls of the cage._

_The aikido master wept._

_It was all she could do. (She couldn't even breathe.) Hyperventilating was not fun in the slightest. As if they could hear her, the four began talking louder if that were even possible. (God, why can't she breathe-) Her lips wobbled and her throat tightened – when will this end?! Was this karma?! (Her lungs weren't working.) She banged her head on the floor again, and again, and again. She wanted it to stop. God, why wasn’t it stopping?! Please stop. (WHY CAN’T SHE BREATHE?)_

_Chabashira whimpered. Tears spilled out of her eyes. Left. Right. She couldn't see! (Breathe.) With a burst of strength, she thrust out her legs and began punching. Punching anything - everything. She even begged her body to keep moving. For once, can her aikido be helpful?! (BREATHE, GODAMMIT!)_

_She didn't mean that. (I'm sorry, I’m sorry, please, can I breathe again-)_

_She also knows she didn't say that aloud. Chabashira knows. Then why did everything stop, as if mocking her? With a short intake of breath, she tried to stand up. No such luck. Dang. (I'm sorry_ _[%{**{^} please, I’m sorry-)_

_Then, the footsteps started. Shinguuji’s voice became more high pitched and closer. The more she struggled against the cage’s walls, the higher it went. With one last inhalation, she screamed. (I won't do it again please, let me breathe-)_

_“YUMENO!!” Her voice cracked, and her eyes finally closed. Her head hung low, she screamed louder. Incoherent sounds escaped her mouth ; Chabashira was crying._

_She was scared._

_She knew what was coming and she didn't like it. Chabashira didnt, she didn't, she didn't._ _SHE DIDNT- A sharp pain to the back of her neck – blood spilt out. So much. So, so, so much blood. (I’ll do anything, just please can I breathe?) Was she dead?_

_Just as she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard two endearing yet chilling whispers, one of a snake capturing their prey, the other a soft message between long time friends._

_(Can I breathe yet?)_

_“Thank you dear Korekiyo. She’ll be a perfect friend.”_

_“Tenko… we’re free. It's not a lie, right?”_

She woke with a start. Her throat closed up and she coughs her lungs out. Coughing and coughing, her body hurt by how much she was coughing. She sat at the edge of her bed and coughed. Her eyes began to see white as she ran out of breath – _please no not again_ – her head burned. Tenko goes to grab the water that Harukawa had left for her several hours ago. It was warm, a bit mouldy, but it was all she needed right now. Letting the water soothe her cracked throat, she slowly inhaled through her nose, only to start coughing again.

When she had finally stopped, _finally_ , the SHSL aikido master flopped onto her bed. It was night – well, that's what the monopad told her. _1:_ _30pm_.

That was a long nap. She crept over to the mirror, raking her hands through her hair. Her eyes looked at every part of her. Her uniform was all crumpled and she swore she could see drool near her sleeves. Her eyes were red due to her crying, and her lips cracked. She stalked to the bathroom and threw water over herself, not caring about the mess she was making. Turning on the lights, she peered into the mirror of the bathroom for any differences. She looked more different in the light, that's for sure.

It looked like she had been dragged in mud for centuries, and her long brown hair was... let's just say it didn't look healthy. Her face was dirt free, though that didn't stop it from looking dirty. Her freckles, she didn't have the time to cover them up with foundation, screamed help, as they scattered all over her face. The bags under eyes were big enough to hold groceries. Her clothes… well, she could already hear the cries of the dressmaker who had made it.

Slapping her face harshly, she got ready to hop into the shower.

She was sure her _lovely_ time travel buddy could wait a few more minutes, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THE NIGHTMARE IS SO UGLY
> 
> also sorry for not updating, my stupid school is starting and 😔
> 
> I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WEITE AS FREQUENTLY


End file.
